Masamune Dan
|type = Villain |image = |label = Kamen Rider Cronus |label2 = Kamen Rider Cronus |name = Masamune Dan |homeworld = Earth |affiliation = Genm Corp. |gender = Male |motif = |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Hiroyuki Takami |firstepisode = Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |image2 = }} is the first CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He had been imprisoned after being framed for starting Zero Day by his son. In reality, he's been manipulating a series of events led to his son's creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle he planned to "claim" for his own. Upon being released from jail after Kuroto was discovered, Masamune immediately resumed his position as the CEO of Genm Corp. and entered the fray of the Riders and Bugsters using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into . Character History Early Life 16 years ago during Emu's surgery led by Kyotaro Hinata where he and his son Kuroto were involved in, his son had first discovered the Bugster Viruses which first appeared glitching his laptop. But unaware to anyone, he self-injected with the virus but later obtained a perfected advanced antibody. A few years later, the Bugster Virus was later triggered by Kuroto during Zero Day, while he started his own agenda by having himself framed by Kuroto for it and later imprisoned so that he would manipulate his son to create the Kamen Rider Chronicle while indirectly dropping charges. Incarceration Masamune was visited by Kiriya Kujo in his prison. He would later give the information about the truth of Zero Day to Kujo, which led to Kujo's death at the hands of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, who was his own corrupted son. One day, a cop named Heiji Uesugi went to visit him and talked about that the case of Zero Day has not been solved, and two people (Kuroto Dan and Kiriya Kujo) that have something to do with him have been missing. He told the cop that he had nothing more to say to him, and turned away to go back to his cell. As the cop insisted to find out something, he suddenly gets symptoms of Game Disease and starting to become weak, which caused him to turn around in confusion. Later on in the same day, Emu Hojo, accompanied with Asuna Karino went to visit him. When Emu introduced himself, Dan was a little bit surprised. He asked Emu what did he come for, which Emu told him about Kiriya's death during last year's Christmas was caused by none other than his son. Hearing this, Dan said he was truly disappointed by his son's doings. Emu then asked Dan about what he said to Kiriya during that day, which Dan not only replied to him about the truth that happened in the past, but also making a request to Emu to stop his son's sinister plans. Revealing His True Colors Months later, Masamune was finally released from jail and took over Genm Corp. by force. Ren showed his protest in a gentle manner, which Masamune also took it gently. When the Riders and the Bugsters finally have their final clash, Masamune showed himself using the power of Cronus. He later told everyone that everything had gone according to his plans. He reveals that the manipulation of himself to be jailed, the perfection of Kamen Rider Chronicle, and the succession of Kuroto were part of his plan; making Kuroto his hidden pawn and not Kuroto who pulled the strings, which surprises Kuroto himself. He then transformed into Kamen Rider Cronus, surprising the Riders as Kuroto had told Emu, Hiro, and Taiga that it is almost impossible even for the Riders with exception of Emu as he had a chance, to control the power of Cronus as the payment is huge for the controller's life especially immediate death for those who didn't receive an operation of Bugster immunity. He told the others that Emu is not the only person who first got infected by the Bugster Virus and revealed that he had infected himself with the Bugster virus sixteen years ago to develop the perfect antibody within himself. Parad, Ren, and Graphite were vexed on this especially because the Riders were defeated single handedly with his power to control time. He also defeated Parad and Graphite, killing Ren permanently as he stopped the time of life of the Bugster whom he eliminated. He left all of them and announced that he is "the true God" of the world of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Family *Kuroto Dan - Son, Kamen Rider Genm *Sakurako Dan - Wife Personality At first glance, as a father, he cares about his son and had a great relationship between each other. He also had high expectations for his son to do something big when he grows up, until the latter became corrupted for the sake of completing Kamen Rider Chronicle. Kuroto framed him that he was the one who started the events of Zero Day that happened five years ago to cover up the fact that he was the actual criminal who started those events in the first place. This eventually drove a wedge to the father and son relationship, causing Masamune to be disappointed for what his son had become and urged the young intern Emu to stop Kuroto when his ambition proved beyond his control. After Masamune is finally released from jail, he eventually dropped his innocent facade for his godlike complex, being far worse than his son ever was. Likewise, he viewed the other Riders and Bugsters as nothing more than mere products of Genm Corp., referring to them by the names of the games they drew their powers from. He has long anticipated the creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle, allowing Kuroto to imprison himself while indirectly removing threats to his own agenda. Powers and Abilities *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being another Patient Zero, one of the two first persons to be infected of the Bugster virus before Zero Day, Masamune had hosted the virus for a prolonged period of time, causing the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA, thus granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. **'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Like Emu, Masamune can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the Buggle Driver II and Rider Gashats without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as explained by Ren/Lovrica that normal humans with compatibility surgery would have lost their lives should they try to use the Buggle Driver II. *'Circadian Manipulation:' He can easily turn day into night in his civilian form, but the reason behind this ability is unknown at this time. *'Security Bypass:' Through unknown means, Masamune was able to slip through tight security and steal a briefcase of Proto Gashats that the Ministry of Health had kept. Levels Chronicle Gamer *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by inserting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gemdeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 in terms of jump height, and Muteki Gamer in terms of speed and defense. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Button simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself. Like other users of the Gashacon Bugvisor, Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. This form's has three finishers: * : Cronus presses the B button twice on the Buggle Driver II and charges at an enemy. He then does a powerful counter-clockwise reverse roundhouse kick to the enemy, as a projectile of a clock appears below them. This finisher is capable of permanently killing a Bugster by trapping it in the moment of their death, preventing it from regenerating. * : Cronus presses the A button followed by the B button on the Gashacon Bugvisor II (Chainsaw Mode), which causes the chainsaw to produce a large energy sawblade that Cronus throws at the target. *'Critical Judgment': Currently, his level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far. ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Manipulationhttp://www.jefusion.com/2017/02/kamen-rider-ex-aid-kamen-rider.html :Using the Buggle Driver II, Cronus could control the time itself for his advantage. He is also able to stop the lifetime of even a perfected Bugster, making the latter unable to revive anymore. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 32, 33 Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. Relationship *Kuroto Dan - Masamune's son, and Kamen Rider Genm. He originally had high hopes for him up until he was framed for the Bugster Virus outbreak. His son was killed by Parad after Ex-Aid rendered Kuroto powerless from becoming a Rider, until Poppy managed to find the way to revive Kuroto during the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident. However, Masamune actually planned all of this in order to become the 'True God' of Kamen Rider Chronicle. *Emu Hojo - Masamune appears to know about Emu since their first met 16 years ago during Emu's special surgery led by Kyotaro, though how much is unknown, as he expressed surprise after hearing his name for a long time. Its currently unknown how exactly he knows him back in 16 years of past. Later, he revealed that there's actually two Patient Zeros, one is Emu and the other one is himself, thus explained why Masamune's able to transform, despite never receiving a compability surgery, just like Emu. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Masamune Dan is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Cronus, his suit actor is Notes *Cronus's name is assumed to be from , as the creator of the Gashat has a desire for power much like Cronus did, and envied those whom possessed more power than himself. The connection also applies to Masamune as he had a greater desire for power than Kuroto. **It could also be connected to , the personification of time in ancient Greek culture. In fact, Cronus is always be confused with Chronos because of their similar names. The confusion is too common that even some historians treat the two as one God. However, according to the origin of myth, , Cronus has no relationship with any form of the "Time" concept, as he was born after the time runs, and only titled as the Titan of the Harvest . **It could also be partially derived from the word "chronicle" in Kamen Rider Chronicle, the game his Rider Gashat is based on. **One version of his legend is an inverse of the intent behind Kamen Rider Chronicle in that while the game pits players against each other in combat, Cronus led humanity to a Golden Age where no one fought and immorality was nonexistent. **Another reference from Greek myth is that Cronus is the leader of the Titans and father of the Olympians. Aptly, Masamune is the true father of the Bugster virus and Kuroto's father. This connection is deepened by how Kuroto is now fighting against him in the same way Zeus fought against his father, Cronus. *The "face" is reminiscent of Genm as initial scans of Sports Action Gamer Level 3 show blinkers with a similar design to the visor of Kamen Rider Cronus. **The design ties into the connection between the two Riders with Masamune being Kuroto's father and the design of the visor appears as a crown as opposed to just an ornate frame. *Cronus's ability to manipulate time is reminscent to Kamen Rider Odin. *The magazine scans version of the Gashacon Bugvisor's colors seemed to match better with both Kamen Rider Cronus and his Gashat, though it's unknown why the final version of the actual prop has cyan parts instead of green. *Cronus is another Kamen Rider whose suit bears a trenchcoat, the first ones with this kind of suit being Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Yuuki, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Kamen Rider Heart. **Incidentally, the inner side of his trenchcoat uses the same red color as that of Wizard's. It appears to be recycled from Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2's trenchcoat. **Discounting his armor and trenchcoat, his base suit was reused from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Legend Rider forms (barring Kaigan Ghost) and the Ride-Player's form. Also, it looks like the basesuit of Genm Action Gamer Level 0. **Cronus is the first Evil Kamen Rider to have a trenchcoat design to be in the main story of his respective series. *Like Parad's forms having colors (blue and red) that become the same as Mighty Bros. (orange and teal) when inverted, Cronus' main color (green) is an inversion of Genm's base form's main color (purple). **Both this and the similarity in Cronus and Genm's appearances could be a reference to how Masamune was the original CEO of Genm Corp., but Kuroto stole it from him. *Masamune is also compared and similar to Tenjuro Banno as both are actually manipulating their own sons for their need. However to differ both, Masamune is subdued and affable for a villain in contrast to Banno's psychotic personality. **However, his personality is more of Masato Mishima of Kamen Rider Kabuto for being no-nonsense villains who sees both heroes and villains alike beneath them. **He is arguably similar to Kiyoto Maki, they were both introduced as characters with small roles connecting to the events of the story until their actions brought a big impact to the point they became the true main antagonists of their respective series. *Cronus having the power to stop time and land multiple blows capable of instantly defeating enemies could be a reference to game hacking to make it so that the player could win near-instantly with little to no effort. **As mentioned in episode 33, Cronus' Pause ability is also akin to pausing a video game in real life, as Cronus, being the "player", is the only one who is able to move around during a paused game, with the Buggle Driver II acting similar to a game controller of a video game console. *Masamune Dan using the power of Cronus is similar to how Paradox Roidmude acquires and uses the power of Future Drive; the irony presents itself in how a Kamen Rider power meant to bring victory and security for humanity is used by the villains instead. * Him being the other Patient Zero is similar to how Sou Fueki embedded the Carbuncle Phantom within him that allows him to assume his Phantom form and/or simultaneously transform into the White Wizard. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Relatives Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Bugster-infected Patients